The Holes of the Future
by ToriKisu
Summary: This is a Holes-Back to the Future crossover. Doc and Marty end up in the D-tent boys' time. What kind of mischief will they get into?
1. Doc and Marty arrive

This is a BTTF/HOLES crossover. They both are books! Look 'em up on ebay.

CHAPTER 1

The D-tent boys, Caveman, Zigzag, Zero, Armpit, Squid, Magnet, and Twitch were eating their sack lunches under the hot sun in the middle of Camp Green Lake.

Magnet was done eating and was counting his shovel full of dirt. "One, two, three," he counted.

"Will ya shut up over there?" Zigzag yelled.

"What? It helps me so I'm not bored!" Magnet said.

"Well, be not bored some other way!" Armpit said.

"Sure," Magnet said. He took another shovel full. "Great! Now I lost count!"

Magnet began counting at some random number and Armpit yelled, "You were on number four you lumix!"

"Oh," Magnet said.

Just then there was a gust of wind that flew over the boys. "What the hell was that?" Caveman yelled squinting at the sun.

"I don't know but it hit me on the head!" Squid yelled from his hole. He fell over and hit his head on a rock. "Oww! That really hurt!" he said.

The rest of the boys jumped from their holes and ran over to Squid's.

"Squid? Are you ok?" Caveman asked.

Squid didn't say a thing. He just grabbed his head. Between his fingers, blood began to trickle.

"I'll go get Mr. Pendanski!" Magnet said. "Not that he'll care any." He ran off towards the tents.

Off in the distance a car was going the opposite way, driving around the dehydrated lake.

"Armpit! Look!" Zigzag said.

"What is it?"

Twitch looked over and said, "A very expensive looking car. Oh, I'd love to hot wire that thing. Look! I'm getting all twitchy!"

Meanwhile over in the car, Doc was driving in circles. "Did you feel something Marty?"

"Yeah. It felt like you hit a speed bump," Marty said looking out his window. "You don't think you just ran someone over do you?"

"I don't think so, I mean, I've never hit a person," Doc said. He slammed on the breaks and the Delorean turned to face the six tents.

The two got out of the car and walked a few paces on the hard ground. "Are you sure you buried it here?" Marty asked.

"I'm positive! But back in 1885 this was a big lake and it was full of water. There were trees that lined the coast," Doc said. "Now it's all dried up and there are craters all over it."

"Where did you bury it?" Marty asked.

"In the middle of the lake. This guy named Sam helped me."

they began walking around looking for the buried item.

On the other side of the lake, Mr. Pendanski was walking slowly onto the lake toward Squid. Magnet ran ahead. They boys were looking at the car on the other side of the lake.

"Who are they?" Magnet asked.

"We have no idea. We thought that maybe they were the ones who knocked out Squid," Caveman explained.

"Lemmee have a looks see," Mr. Pendanski said kneeling down at Squid's hole. "What happened?"

"He was ran over," Armpit said.

"Ran over!" Mr. Pendanski said. "You drag me all the way out here and the best lie you could come up with is he was ran over?" he yelled.

"Ok! Sorry! He was hit by a car!" Armpit said throwing his arms in the air.

"Sheesh, put those down," Magnet said covering his nose. Armpit lowered his arms.

"Why am I not surprised?" Mr. Pendanski asked. "You delinquents have a fight and blame it on a car."

"You don't believe us?" Zigzag said.

"Sadly, no."

"Call CSI!" Zigzag said.

"I don't have to call CSI. I call tell you guys are lying."

"Fine. If you think we are lying, explain that car over there."


	2. Mr Pendanski?

CHAPTER 2

Mr. Pendanski looked out onto the lake and saw two men near a car, studying the ground. "Don't they know that this is government grounds and there is not trespassing?"

He pulled out his shot gun and began running out further on the lake toward them yelling, "Hey you! Get off my lake!"

Marty looked at Doc and said, "I think we've been caught."

Doc jumped out of the hole he was currently inspecting and grabbed something from in the Delorean.

"Hey you! Get off my lake!" the man was yelling.

"What do we do, Doc?" Marty asked.

"Stay calm," Doc answered.

"But I think he has a gun."

"Then use this." Doc handed Marty the gun Doc used against the terrorists in the Lone/Twin Pines Mall parking lot. "Don't shoot until you see the whites in his eyes and only if he shoots you first."

The guy approached Marty and Doc and said, "You're trespassin'. Now I would appreciate it if you would leave."

"Or what?" Doc asked.

"Or……I'll go get the Warden! That's what! And if there's one thing about the Warden it is 'Don't' upset the Warden!"

"There's no need to get anyone else involved. We'll be out of your hair once we get the samples that we need," Doc said.

"Who are you?" the guy asked.

"Well, who are you?" Doc asked back.

"I am Mr. Pendanski. I work here at Camp Green Lake. This is a boys' correctional facility. Now answer my question."

"I am," Doc said pulling something from his back pocket, "going to put you to sleep for a while." Doc shined a white light in his eyes and Mr. Pendanski passed out and fell to the ground. "Help me get him into the Delorean, Marty."

"Did you just use the same thing that you used on Jennifer?" Marty asked grabbing Mr. Pendanski's legs.

"Yes, Marty. It didn't hurt him. The ground may have though."

They put Mr. Pendanski into the Delorean and drove to another part of the lake.

"What are we going to do to him?" Marty asked.

"I'm not sure yet."

"Did you see that?" Zigzag asked. "Mom fainted and they abducted him!"

"Those criminals! Just wait till I get my hands on that car!" Twitch said.

"We better rescue him," Armpit said.

"Good idea," said Caveman. "Squid should be fine till we get back."

The boys ran toward the car which held Mr. Pendanski.


End file.
